


If It's Love

by eviejean (beccajane181)



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccajane181/pseuds/eviejean
Summary: (AU) Charlotte Heywood and her father visit his old friend, Lord Parker, in London. They meet his son and very eligible bachelor, Sidney Parker, and a plan is hatched. Arranged marriage and slow burn fic. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 88
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter One.

Chapter One

Lord and Lady Parker resided lavishly at their home at Becham Court. It wasn’t Grovner's Square but it was practically right down the street. Lord Parker sat in his office, pouring over a desk littered with ledgers and digit-filled papers. He had been blessed with a strong wife and four good nature children, though they were hardly children anymore. 

His oldest boy, Tom, was soon to be married to a lovely girl named Mary. She was quiet and gentle but not easily swayed. He very much believed they’d be a wonderful match. Next was Diana. She was a sweet girl and would be a good wife if she had any desire to be one. His only daughter was riddled with maladies both real and imaginary. Her anxiety often overcame her to the point of paralysis. 

Sidney was his wild boy. He was everywhere doing everything. Lord Parker knew his son had a bad gambling habit and enjoyed drinking a bit too much. With the drinking came the flirting with most young ladies in London. He’d never been closely attached to any one woman in particular. He danced from flirtation-to-flirtation never harboring significant feelings. He was a good-hearted man though. He loved his family, was loyal to a fault, and always eager to assist his parents. Lord Parker knew full well that his son’s stonelike demeanor was a smoke screen for a compassionate, sensitive soul deep down. 

Lastly came Arthur. Lord Parker had nothing to say for his youngest son except that he radiated joy and was truly the light of their home. 

The patriarch’s head began to ache as the numbers blurred together. Their lavish lifestyle had proven untenable. They were not yet ruined, not even close. But after so many years his boundless wealth had finally proved itself finite. His beautiful, understanding wife had already agreed to make the necessary cut backs. She immediately cancelled a new order with the milliner with a smile on her face. 

“I have already caught myself a husband. I have no need of a new hat.” He embraced the woman heartily that night. 

He began refiling his paper work when his manservant brought the daily post. The return address of “Heywood” took him by surprise. He devoured the letter and searched out his wife immediately. 

“My dear, I have just had a letter from my old friend Heywood.” 

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him. Does he live in London?” 

“No, he is from Willingden. We grew up in the same village together. I left for school and he took over his family farm. From his letter it appears his situation is quite changed! He is now wealthy. Tragically, his wife recently passed away. He is coming to London with his eldest daughter and wishes to call on us.” 

Lady Parker clasped her hands to her chest, “What a terrible situation! You must have them stay with us.” 

“It will be no more than a fortnight.” 

“Let it be a month! The poor dears have been through enough, it wouldn’t be unkind to let them stay in some dusty hotel. We have more than enough room and Diana would be delighted to have a young lady to visit with.” 

“Splendid idea! Perhaps Miss Charlotte Heywood will be able to coax her out of the house. Maybe even to a ball?” 

She kissed her husband’s bearded cheek before he left the room, “Don’t be silly my dear. Only an act of God could bring Diana into the light of day.” 

Charlotte Heywood nearly bounced out of her seat as their carriage finally pulled into London proper. The roads were dusty, the streets crowded, and the cursing impressive but that simply added to the adventure of it all. She could not believe she was in a place where the cattle did not outnumber the people and there was more than one modest book shop. She was eager to devour the culture of the city. Charlotte was abundantly proud of her father. The past several months had been the hardest of his life. Soon after they were blessed with their eleventh child, Mrs. Heywood’s tired body simply gave out. In the span of twenty-four hours, a new life was brought into the world and his foundation was ripped out from under him. Fortunately, Charlotte was there to pick up the pieces. She hired a wet nurse for the new babe, planned her mother’s burial and service, and watched hand in hand with her father as they laid her to rest under her favorite willow tree. When his head was finally clear, he saw his daughter anew. She was a capable young woman running a house. Guilt ate away at his heart. No girl should have that much responsibility laid on her shoulders so quickly. When business arose in London, he knew he finally had an opportunity to spoil his dear daughter. He loved the way her face lit up when he informed her that she would be treated to all the books and gowns she could carry. When he broached the subject of possibly attending a ball and meeting eligible suitors, she laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Really father. I do not think I could find a husband in a fortnight. Besides, whatever would you do without me?” 

He truly did not know. But he was certain he could not live with himself if his brilliant, beautiful daughter became his nursemaid for the remainder of his life. She deserved better. At this juncture, “better” might not be something Charlotte would recognize without the proper encouragement. 

Lord Parker handed her out of the carriage with a warm smile. He shook Mr. Heywood’s hand heartily and led the pair inside his home. Charlotte stared at the ceiling watching the afternoon light glint off the crystal chandelier in the foyer. Had she looked ahead a moment sooner she’d see the black-clad, broad chest of a man and not barreled straight into it as she had. A large pair of hands engulfed her arms setting her back to her feet, an irritated sigh expelling from the owner. Charlotte never saw the man’s face as he continued out the front entrance without a word. 

Lord Parker sighed as well, “Please excuse my son. It appears he has misplaced his manners today.” 

Charlotte brushed herself off and reassured him, “It is quite alright. I am only sorry I was not able to properly introduce myself.” 

That was quickly rectified as Miss Diana Parker entered the hall in a flurry, speaking out of breath already. “Oh, my dear you must be Miss Heywood! I am delighted to make your acquaintance. How was your journey here? I’m sure it was quite terrible was it not?” Charlotte opened her mouth to respond but was cut off, “You must allow me to show you to your room at once. I have it on good authority that allowing dust to settle on your clothes can then travel to the lungs then you’d surely become ill and regret your stay with us.” 

Mr. Heywood nodded his approval as Charlotte was pulled up the stairs but the enthused young woman. Diana commanded her new guest remain in her room and rest until the supper bell was rung then departed in a flurry. The girl was finally able to take a breath and enjoy the beautiful tranquility of her suite. It seemed to be designed with her in mind. The large bed was piled high with plush pillows. Thick cushions adorned the window sill, creating the perfect reading nook. Freshly cut flowers housed in crystal vases littered her room, filling with a sweet, earthy scent. She spotted a wash basin and took her time cleaning the travel off her body. She gathered her mane of wild curls at the base of her neck, keeping her clean face free of any stray strands. She had no idea what she was expected to war to dinner in such a house so she chose a simple white frock and ventured out into the hallway. 

Charlotte quickly lost her way, distracted by the art adorning the walls. She halted before one pleasant painting depicting a field of wildflowers bobbing happily in the sun. She studied each petal astounded at the exquisite detail in each one. 

A deep voice pulled her from her inspection, “Has the post come?” It inquired. 

“I beg your pardon?” She frowned up at the handsome man looming over her. 

“You are the new maid, are you not? Has the post come today?” His irritation grew and his question nearly repeated when the lady of the house came upon them, taking Charlotte’s hands in to her own, placing a warm kiss to her flushed cheek. 

“There you are Miss Heywood! I was worried we had lost you but I see you are in safe hands.” 

“Quite.” Was her only reply. 

“I am so sorry to hear about your mother.” 

“Thank you, ma’am, I am happy to be away, though I will miss my siblings.” 

“Well, we shall do our level best to make you feel at home. I see you’ve already met my son, Sidney Parker.” 

“Not properly.” Sidney faked a thin smile and bowed. 

Lady Parker entwined arms with her young guest and led her away, “Let me give you a proper tour. Sidney the dinner bell will ring in twenty minutes, I expect to see you there.” 

He had not planned on dining with his family that night but knew better than to argue with his mother. 

To Charlotte’s relief, Lady Parker was a delightful hostess. She displayed her home proudly and in great detail, knowing every work, artist, and vintage by name. Charlotte was glad to hear the dinner bell ring but felt a pang of anxiety as she entered the room. The furnishings in the dining room alone cost more than their entire house in Willingden. She was terrified to even touch a wine glass, much less actually use it. 

Charlotte was well aware of her father’s hard-earned fortune. While he was grieving the loss of her mother, she’d co-managed the estate with his steward. At first, she was shocked and wondered why he’d never used his fortune to improve their housing situation but upon further reflection she realized that they’d never wanted for anything. Not to mention with eleven children scurrying about, crystal seemed a dangerous investment. 

Charlotte was seated between two Parker brothers; the rude one and the jolly, bubbly one. From her initial estimation, Arthur seemed like a sweet, rosy-cheeked individual. They had a lovely conversation about hunting and horses. 

“Perhaps, Miss Heywood if we can convince you to extend your stay, you can join us at the regatta this summer! I hear there will be Arab stallions and a cake store!” 

“That sounds very exciting but I am not sure we’d be able to trespass on your father’s kindness that long.” The block of ice at her other side made a noise. She turned to address him for the first time that evening, “Mr. Parker, I apologize for not properly introducing myself. I am Charlotte Heywood.” 

Not even bothering to meet her eye he replied, “I surmised as much.” 

His sarcasm initiated an identical response, “I do hope you found your post, sir. I’ve been made aware that not having such can make one forget their manners entirely.” 

“You wish to speak of manners, Miss?” She now had his full attention. His face looked light despite the venomous tone of his voice. 

“By my count, in the span of an hour you’ve nearly knocked me to the ground and thought me a maid. I’m not sure which of your tutors taught you that was polite behavior but he was grossly misinformed.” 

“I might inquire what finishing school mistress told you it was proper to gawp in the entry way of a house and roam, under dressed, in the home that is not yours. Were you attempting to invade my bedchamber or was it mere coincidence that you were not but two doors away?” Sidney finished his wine in a swallow and grinned. 

“I do not care for what you are insinuating sir. And as I would prefer starvation to willingly being in your presence, you shall not find me in that wing of the house again.” Crimson cheeked, she turned back to Arthur and resumed their lively conversation. Charlotte was sure she’d never met a more displeasing human in her life. She already couldn’t wait to never speak to him again. When dinner was complete, Charlotte excused herself to the privacy or her room. 

The patriarchs took their coffee in Lord Parker’s wood lined study. Heywood had always dreamed of having an oasis such as this in his own home. Maybe now he would. 

“Heywood it is wonderful to see you again. I hope we may speak candidly to one another as when we were boys.” His companion agreed so the lord continued, “I remember your situation growing up quite well. Your family was in dire straits when I left for school. Now I hope you don’t mind but I’ve asked around about you and your wealth is nothing short of substantial. How on earth did you manage such a thing?” 

Mr. Heywood mulled over his answer before replying, “I suppose I started small. I took over my father’s farm and when that became successful, I bought another and another until I practically owned Willingden. It was more complex than that but with my wife by my side everything was so much easier. I would be nothing without her. She was brilliant, kind, and kept me an honest employer.” 

Lord Parker felt as though they shared one mind on that score, “I could not agree with you more. I am beyond fortunate that Lady Parker still puts up with me. Your daughter must take after her mother, I imagine? She seems mature beyond her years.” 

He smiled proudly, “Charlotte is my greatest joy. She has never met a challenge she did not face head on. She is opinionated and rightly so. She’s sharp as a tack and will prove it if provoked.” The men took a moment to light cigars before he continued, “Now Parker, it is my turn to be frank. I have also inquired about you and discovered you are very nearly in the straights yourself. What happened to your fortune?” 

Parker sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, “Well whoever your informant is has grossly exaggerated. I will admit that several decades of luxury has taken its toll on my vault. I shall not be destitute any time soon but it will be helpful when my children marry. Tom is to be wed in a few weeks to that will ease the burden some.” 

“I confess, I have been wondering the same about my Charlotte. There is no life for her in Willingden and my other daughters need a model of what one can do when they leave the nest.” 

And so, the plan was formed. 

Charlotte was nearly asleep when a knock on the door startled her fully awake. A maid informed her that her presence was requested by her father. Shen pulled a thick wool shawl around her shoulders and was soon standing in his room. 

“Daughter, how are you? I realized I have not had a moment with you since we arrived. Are you feeling comfortable?” 

“Yes I am, father, though I am a little tired. Lady Parker and Miss Diana have been the most welcoming hosts.” She could not work out why he seemed so nervous and agitated. 

“And the brother, Mr. Sidney Parker, what of him?” 

She nearly named him a frigid bastard but thought better of insulting her host’s offspring, “I do not know what I think of him. He seems reserved.” 

“I dare say that will be remedied soon enough.” He murmured just loud enough for her to hear. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

Mr. Heywood did his best to appear stoic, yet fatherly as he announced, “It has been decided that you and Sidney are to be married at the end of the summer season.” 

Charlotte felt the air being vacuumed from her lungs, “I do not understand. We arrived this morning. You do not know these people. How could you just give me away to one of them?” 

“I have done my research Charlotte; they are a fine family with good children and a title.” 

She repeated his words back to him, “You did your research? You’ve been planning this all along. You lied to me! You did not want “precious time” with me you wanted to bring me to market like some prize cow.” 

He stood, raising his voice, “I will not allow such unfair accusations from you, Charlotte.” 

“Unfair!?” She laughed, though clearly not amused, "You have no right to speak about what is unfair.” Bile rose in her throat as he continued. 

“You will understand someday that I am doing this with your best intentions in mind. I will not allow you to throw away your life at my side in Willingden. You must be in society, living your life. Doing so with Mr. Parker will ensure you are comfortable and safe.” 

Hot tears burned her cheeks, “I cannot hear another word of this betrayal, excuse me.” 

She fled the room, head dizzy, eyes blurred. Her thick shawl and fallen from her shoulders, revealing the landscape of her pale chest. Unaware of her surroundings, she flew head first into a wall of white cotton and fell to the ground. She knew all too well that for the second time that day, she’s barreled right into Sidney Parker.


	2. Chapter Two.

Sidney was quite literally knocked from his thoughts as he looked down and realized what had occurred. Seeing Miss Heywood on the ground sparked a thought, “Is she really that small?” He gently wrapped his hands around her biceps and easily lifted her to her feet. He thought she was quite light in his strong grasp. He immediately took note of her aggravated expression and violent tremors shaking her whole body. Her pale chest and tops of her breasts were flushed red with anger, exceedingly exposed. Before anyone else could witness the sight, he discarded his own blazer, engulfing her small shoulders with the garment. He opened his mouth to say something but Charlotte cut him off. 

“Forgive me, Mr. Parker, but I am in no mood to chat. I’ve just had some astonishing news.” 

“As have I.” Nothing more could be uttered between them as their fathers arrived on the scene. 

Lord Parker took charge, “I know it has been a long day for all of us. Let us each retire to our rooms and meet in the library first thing in the morning.” 

Charlotte shot a glare up at Sidney, practically forbidding him to speak. The pair nodded silently and returned to their respective dwellings. Sidney had actually intended on leaving that evening but in the moment decided against blatantly disobeying his father. 

Not fifteen minutes earlier he had stood before Lord Parker and was told he would be married to Miss Heywood in a few months. His father expected some kind of emotional outburst but his son stood silently, almost stoically. He understood the family wealth situation but had no response to how he felt about the young lady in question. In truth, he thought nothing of her. At dinner, she’d proven that she’d had a sharp tongue but many a young woman do and it was of no consequence to him. He’d had a brush or two with “serious” relationships and was thoroughly enjoying his life as a bachelor. Sidney had guessed that his delay in finding a bride would lead to his father finding one for him but did not expect the match to be with a girl from the country that he’d never met. 

He meandered back to his room when something caught his eye. A curly strand of brunette hair was woven around the button of his vest. He chuckled as he unwound it, watching it bounce, and discarded it. “Well,” He thought, “being married to that clumsy girl would, at the very least, be interesting.” 

Despite her extreme exhaustion, Charlotte barely slept that night. An all-consuming wave of anger, heartbreak, and embarrassment continuously washed over her like the tides of an angry ocean. As she readied herself for their meeting, she pondered how, in the course of one day, her life was altogether inverted. 

Talons of self-pity took hold of her mind and thought, “If mother were still here, she’d never- Hush.” Charlotte knew better than to entertain that line of thought. Besides, her mother probably would have agreed with Mr. Heywood. Before her death she was adamant that her daughter should settle down with a good man and start a family of her own. Even if she agreed that Charlotte were to be given to a Parker brother, she would have handled the situation more gracefully. 

She would have made them a pot of tea, held her daughter’s hands, and painted her a mural of how wonderful marriage could be and how they’d found her a man who would take care of her and bless her with beautiful children. 

Charlotte set her jaw and pinned her hair back into a polite bun at the nape of her neck. She donned a sensible dress and walked confidently to Lord Parker’s study. She was a Heywood. She’d run an entire household when her father could not and was stronger than anyone gave her credit for. She did not like the situation nor would she pretend to, but she would not pout like a child. She was a grown woman and far worse things had happened in the world, leaving her no room to complain. She curtsied politely to her father and Mr. Parker as they waited for their host’s arrival. When they all four finally sat together she was surprised at the gentleman’s kindness and candor. He did not speak to her as a child. 

“Now Miss Heywood, I would like to set the record straight on what has occurred. Your father and I have had no communication about this arrangement until last night.” 

“Is the timeline of great import?” Charlotte replied, genuinely curious, trying not to be impertinent. 

“I believe it is. Your father’s intentions on bringing you to London were completely pure. I welcomed you into our home as a guest with no hidden motives. This arrangement was first spoken of last night, after supper. Mr. Heywood and I believe it is both of your best interests to be wed. Joining our great families would bring security and peace to both sides, I am sure.” 

Charlotte glanced to the statue at her side. She was sure Medusa had risen from the depths and transfigured him into stone where he sat. His chiseled face betrayed no emotion. 

“Speaking of time line, you shall be wed at the end of the summer season. Late August should suffice.” Mr. Heywood added, “We will stay a fortnight then return for the ceremony.” 

Charlotte spoke up, “Two weeks? That is how much time I’ll have to get to know my... Mr. Parker?” She was sure she’d vomit using the word “husband”. 

Lord Parker replied, “Once your betrothal is announced, it would be quite improper for you to remain with us.” 

“Or perhaps you don’t announce.” 

“Ah! The gargoyle speaks!” Charlotte thought to herself. 

“Allow me to court Miss Heywood. If you announce our engagement now, we will have no chance to accept Miss Heywood into our family. Mother would surely riot if we deprive her and Diana of a guest so soon. Especially one as important as a future daughter-in-law.” Sidney could see the scales in his father’s head calculating the proposition. Would a public announcement outweigh his wife’s impending wrath? 

“Mr. Heywood, I believe my son has a point. Would that suit? To entrust your daughter to our care until we feel as though an announcement is to be made?” 

The gram of relief Charlotte felt was blown away as the couple began their exit from the room and Sidney said to her father, “When you have a moment, I’d like to speak to you on matters of a monetary nature.” 

She was sure they could see the steam rising from her skin. She had not been betrothed twelve hours and already this man was enquiring about her dowry, the sum he felt he was owed for her virginity being intact. As if her father had anything to do with it. 

Once in the hallway he turned to offer some pleasantry when she, again, cut him off, “Am I to believe, Mr. Parker, that you had no hand in this?” 

Surprise flashed across his marble face, “What would give you that impression, Miss?” 

“I am well aware that your family may be in need of funds and I just happen to have a considerable dowry. No doubt your father spoke of it last night. I am under the distinct impression that three men decided my fate over whiskeys and cigars.” 

“I took part in no conversation last night. I was as shocked as you. I was perfectly content with my bachelor life style but, if we are to marry, I should like to get to know you first.” 

“Why?” 

He smiled in almost a silly way, “Because despite your constant desire to argue with me, I find you interesting.” Before he walked away, he dropped into a gravely serious tone, “As for my family situation, I would advise you not to speak on matters you know nothing about.” The rich timbre of his voice and the dark passion he held for his family sent tremors through her stomach. Was he actually quite handsome? Human emotion looked well on his sharp features. Charlotte fleetingly wondered what it would feel like to cut her fingers on his jaw. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair as no one knew what to say. Even Diana had no commentary on the situation. Sidney, who was again seated beside her, had returned to his boulder-like state, saying nothing. Charlotte’s exhaustion finally caught up with her over her porridge. She knew it would likely be a busy day with her father but Lady Parker intercepted her leaving the morning room. 

“Miss Heywood, what do you need?” 

“Ma’am?” Charlotte was confused. 

“The men of this house have put you through quite an ordeal without so much as consulting you first. I understand this may be too little too late but, in this moment, what do you need?” 

Charlotte could almost feel her own mother’s presence next to the lady and replied honestly, “Lady Parker, I am exhausted. I did not sleep much last night.” 

She squeezed the girl’s hand, “I completely understand, dear. Your schedule is clear for the day. Lunch will be sent to your room. Please do not feel pressured to join us until you are well rested.” 

“I am in your debt my lady. Thank you.” 

She accepted a warm kiss on the cheek, “I’ll have something sent up to your room to help you sleep.” 

Charlotte was already slipping into fresh night clothes when she answered the knock at her door. Sidney took note of her confused expression and offered, “I overheard you speaking with my mother. She thought some warm milk might do the trick. There’s also a spot of whiskey too in case the milk doesn’t help.” 

She took both glasses and couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s not even nine in the morning.” 

“I can drink it if you’d like.” 

“No that’s alright. I’ll let you know if it works.” When he did not move, she pressed on, “Am I to gather that you were worried about me, Mr. Parker?” 

“Assumptions are a dangerous game, Miss Heywood.” His face betrayed a sarcastic smirk, “I have actually come to retrieve my coat from your care. I am going out and have found myself in need of it.” 

“Ah, I am afraid I burned it in a fit of rage last evening.” His eyes narrowed, unsure if they were still jesting. She rolled her eyes and retrieved the coat from the window sill, “There, Mr. Parker, whiskey and milk for a jacket. A fairer trade there never was.” 

He grinned and slid it over his frame, bowing, “I must agree. Rest well, Miss Heywood. I shall see you at dinner tonight. I’ll be the one on your right.” 

Charlotte could not believe the fond annoyance she felt for the man as he escaped her view. She silently admitted to herself that his tight breeches suited the firm curve of his derriere. She did not, however, notice the curly strand of hair he extracted from the shoulder of his coat and let fall to the ground. 

For the following several days Charlotte was kept constantly occupied. She was either with her father out and about London or sleeping. 

Charlotte clung to her father’s arm, strolling down the busy street. He hadn’t spoken of her impending engagement since the morning after they’d arrived and she was secretly glad for it, glad for the brief denial of her situation. She had no real desire for shopping so they walked in silence, glancing at the window displays. They came upon the shining faces of Arthur and Diana who approached them, breathlessly. Charlotte was actually pleased to see the pair. Arthur was, by far, the most pleasant member of the family and had made her feel welcome. 

Diana curtsied and held her hand to her heaving chest, “Miss Heywood, Mr. Heywood, well met! If you are not already occupied, you must join us! There is an exhibition on the green this afternoon. They are racing the Arab stallions ahead of the regatta!” 

“I would be delighted!” Charlotte jumped at the mention of an entertaining distraction. 

Mr. Heywood unhanded his daughter, offering it to Arthur, “Well this seems to be for the best! I have some business to attend to and would hate to intrude on your young person’s fun.” She kissed her father’s cheek fondly and left on Arthur’s arm. 

“Now, Mr. Parker, I thought the Arab stallions were to race in several weeks at the regatta.” 

“You remember correctly Miss Heywood. I believe this is merely a treat for us. A sort of sneak peek before the official race.” The trio arrived on the scene and Charlotte was shocked to see how quickly the event had come to be! 

A long stretch of the dirt street had been sectioned off with rope and colorful flags. Street vendors had haphazardly set up their stalls around the massive green lawn and already small white betting slips were being dispersed. Charlotte marveled at the stunning creatures, their coats shone in the afternoon sun and their high set tails flicked proudly, knowing they were being watched. A breathtaking black stallion caught her eye and she longed to reach out and stroke its long, stern face but thought better than to disturb it. The riders were called to their starting positions and the crowd quickly cleared away. Arthur navigated the group to join another trio: Sidney, Mr. Crowe, and a Lord Babington. Charlotte bowed to them though Sidney appeared to take no notice of her. 

A young boy came round to take the last of the bets. Crowe and Lord Babington took horse number three while Sidney placed money on number four. 

Charlotte chucked and spoke, “I would not do that if I were you.” 

All eyes fell to her as Sidney replied, “Lucky you are not me then.” 

“Very well.” Charlotte fished several bills from her purse and bet them on horse number two. The starting gun cracked and cheers went up from the onlookers. The magnificent steeds sped down the short track so quickly most people missed the outcome. The group witnessed number two finish first, followed closely by one, then three, and in dead last, number four. All eyes fell back to Charlotte who grinned, quite pleased with herself. Lord Babington took off his hat and shook her hand heartily, 

“I do not believe I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. Lord Babington.” 

“Charlotte Heywood. I am a guest of the Parkers.” 

He elbowed Sidney in the ribs, “Parker you devil, how could you not have introduced us earlier and saved us all a bit of coin!?” 

“Keeping the most charming ladies hidden away for yourself, eh?” Crowe took a swig from his pocket flask. Sidney rolled his eyes and attempted a good-natured smile. 

“I believe I should go collect my winnings now, if you’ll excuse me.” Charlotte set out in search of the betting tables and was surprised at Sidney’s appearance at her side. 

“How did you know number four would lose?” His hands clasped behind his back, shoulders straight. 

“He flinched and moved away anytime his right hind leg was touched.” 

“I had no idea you were an expert in animal husbandry.” 

She chuckled, “I am far from an expert but I did grow up on a farm. I know enough to spot an injured animal.” 

“And naming number two the winner?” 

“Lucky guess! His coat was the shiniest and a confident animal is a winning one.” 

Sidney watched her, dumbfounded. What a ridiculous, bold lady. He watched as a man named Shelby took her ticket and handed her back some bills. She held them out toward her companion, “Well Mr. Parker, may I buy you a drink?” 

He stammered for a moment but managed a blunt reply, “Actually I am neglecting my work merely being here. I must go but I shall see you at dinner tonight?” 

She nodded and spoke over her shoulder, passing him, “I’ll be on your left.” 

Charlotte had no idea how to speak to the man she sat beside every night. She felt an invisible pull to him that she chalked up to a carnal attraction and nothing more. He was delightful to look at. 

She was happy to learn that she was given full access to Lord Parker’s extensive library but had no time in the day to take advantage of it. After supper when the house was asleep, Charlotte escaped with a light and a book to the garden. She found a friendly arbor, covered in thick greenery under which sat a bench adorned with several cushions, on which she stretched out her legs. 

On the third night of her new ritual, she heard footsteps fall on her location. 

“Mr. Parker! How did you know I was here?” 

“You’ve been out here the last two nights. No, please don’t get up on my account.” In his hands he held a fresh cigarette and a large blanket. “You must be freezing in that thin gown. I brought you this.” 

She motioned for him to sit beside her and allowed him to cover both their legs with the blanket, “Are you spying on me?” 

“Don’t be silly.” Sidney had no intention of telling her that he had actually been sneaking off himself several nights prior and had barely slipped out through his escape route of the garden without being noticed. It was nothing untoward. Just a boxing match at which he won a bit and lost a bit. “Can I not simply enjoy your company?” 

“Is my company something you wish to experience?” 

“There is much about you I wish to experience.” Charlotte had no words. As he dragged on the lit cigarette, he apologized and held it out to her as if to test her, “Where are my manners?! Care for a smoke?” 

Grinning like a wolf she held the cigarette to her lips and exhaled the smoke, “Please, Parker, I taught my brothers to smoke.” 

“Touche.” He chuckled and glance at the book in her lap and asked, “May I? Ah, the Bard himself.” With no prompting, he chose a sonnet and gently recited the words. With each line he held her gaze, as if speaking each truth to her directly. 

Is it thy will thy image should keep open 

My heavy eyelids to the weary night? 

Dost thou desire my slumbers should be broken, 

While shadows like to thee do mock my sight? 

Is it thy spirit that thou send’st from thee 

So far from home into my deeds to pry, 

To find out shames and idle hours in me, 

The scope and tenor of thy jealousy? 

O no; thy love, though much, is not so great. 

It is my love that keeps mine eye awake, 

Mine own true love that doth my rest defeat, 

To play the watchman ever for thy sake. 

For thee watch I whilst thou dost wake elsewhére, 

From me far off, with others all too near. 

For the second time that night, Charlotte could not speak. He pulled on the tobacco again and broke the silence, “Bit melodramatic that. Don’t you think?” 

Charlotte had to swallow the moisture built up on her tongue before she could answer, “Did you really just call William Shakespeare melodramatic?” He simply grinned, daring her to disagree with him. She did not but instead, ventured a guess, “You are not one for romance then, Mr. Parker?” 

“I think that is an unfair assumption, much like your others. Love is not love etcetera, etcetera. For my own reading purposes, I prefer philosophy. Heraclitus and the like.” 

“Not the same man, not the same river?” 

“Of course, you know it. You are out in the middle of the night reading. I should never have doubted you.” They passed the dwindling bud between them again and Sidney finally found the words to ask his burning question, “You never did agree to my proposition the other morning. Would you allow me to court you?” 

She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling suddenly transparent and vulnerable, “Why on earth would you want to court me when you have no obligation to?” 

Sidney leaned forward and carefully let a dark ringlet of her hair encircle is finger, “I quite like it when you let your curls loose. It is a wild, untamed beauty. I’ve noticed that when you’re worried or trying to work something out in your mind you furrow your brow so tightly. The last few days I’ve felt pulled to soothe the lines on your forehead away. I think, from our brief acquaintance, you are a smart, defiant, clever woman that will confound me every day. We are to be married, that is true, but you are someone I would like to learn from and learn about and perhaps, get into some trouble with along the way.” His fingers grazed her cheek as they released the lock of her hair, “Besides, you’ve been here nearly a week and a half and nearly knocked me down twice. It would be a great deal safer to walk by your side than opposite you.” 

Charlotte chewed on her bottom lip and somehow formulated a response, “I have never been courted before so I hardly know what to expect.” 

“Well, if all goes to plan you will be here with us for a while before the marriage. What do you like? I know you like books obviously, what else?” 

Was this really a conversation she was having? This gorgeous, granite faced, god of a man was just going to let her tell him how she wished to be courted? “I suppose I am like most young ladies. I like flowers, sweets, dancing, riding, shooting...” 

He let out a hearty laugh, “No Miss Heywood, you are vastly different from other young ladies in London. I shall see what I can do.” He stomped out the cigarette and excused himself. 

Before he turned away, Charlotte spoke, “If this had never been arranged you would have never given me a second glance, would you? I would have stayed the fortnight as a guest and you wouldn’t ever have thought about me again.” 

He mulled over his response, “Honestly? No, I would not. I now turn the question to you, Miss Heywood. Would you ever see me as anything more than a serious, quiet man a few years your senior?” 

“No, I would not.” She could not lie. 

“Well then,” He smiled kindly, “Maybe our parents have greater insight then we have given them credit for.” 

The next morning Charlotte found a single, long stemmed rose at the foot of her door. The card in a man’s hand read: 

One of many, my dear. 

Your, S.P. 

She tucked the flower under her nose and blushed. Maybe being courted could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We flirt here! :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Friends! Hello!  
> Thank you so much for reading thus far! Every single one of you is deeply appreciated.


End file.
